A Most Lovely Chalice
by xXSaphXx
Summary: Rejected by her lover, Ruka Souen is distraught and humiliated. She can't bear to face the world until she finds comfort from an unexpected source, her friend Rima. Contains romantic depiction of a vampire bite.


It was a cool, calm night at Cross Academy with nary a wisp in the sky to obscure the moon's gentle glow. The day class students, tired from a long day of study, had all returned to their dorms and turned off the lights, safely tucked away from the mysteries of the night. It was just as well because those ancient moonlit gray stone walls of Cross Academy held more mysteries than the peacefully slumbering day class students could ever know.

One such mystery was the presence of an aristocratic clique of vampires, just waiting to sink their fangs into delicate and tasty morsels such as themselves. The night class students that they so idolized were vampires, of course. How else could they be so charismatic, so alluring? Night time at Cross Academy was a time for vampires, a time to mingle, prowl and laugh among themselves at the silly adoration of their fellow students. It was a time to hunt prey like the predators of yore but also within the confines of court like the refined and cultured creatures they had become. It was that time for all of the vampires of Cross Academy, that is, except for Ruka Souen.

Ruka sat alone on the regal green quilt of her bed, surrounded by intricately carved posts of oak on all four corners. Toffee brown hair that was usually so neatly brushed, fell haphazardly around her slim shoulders. Brown eyes, normally so fierce and full of life, seemed dim and distant. Not even the faint glow of the candle upon her desktop could bring her pretty features to life. Ruka had been like this for more nights than she could count. She couldn't even bring herself to leave the cozy confines of her bedroom to hunt or feed. Instead, she drank blood from goblets that her roommate, Rima Toya, had diligently brought for her. The idea of leaving her room was just too horrible. She couldn't bear the humiliation and the indignity of facing anyone after Lord Kaname had rejected her. He had left her like an unwanted doll, worn from too much play, for a human of all things.

"I'm getting tired of being your waitress ya know?" came a soft and deadpan voice from the doorway.

It was Rima. She carried a silver platter with a goblet full of blood in one hand, while nibbling on a long piece of pocky, her favorite food, in the other. Rima was a petite woman with soft, pale skin and gentle curves. Her orange ginger hair was tied into high twin tails by black ribbons, only leaving wild bangs to fall just above her bright blue eyes. She often carried an aloof air about her, but her friends always knew they could count on her when they needed her. Like Ruka, Rima wore the uniform of the night class, a white jacket with intricate black collar and lining, tied over a black dress shirt with a silky red ribbon. Black stockings were pulled high up to her mid thigh, and her pleated white skirt gently swooshed side to side just above the stockings as she walked over to her roommate and friend.

"No one's forcing you," Ruka said with a heavy sigh as she watched Rima place the new goblet upon her dresser, the heady scent of blood filling her nostrils. Ruka felt bad that Rima was doting on her, but really, she hadn't asked her to. She reached over to take the goblet and took a sip. At least she could count on Rima to bring her the good stuff.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Rima said after taking another bite of her pocky. "Besides, I can't just let my roomie go hungry, now can I?"

"Thank you Rima," Ruka said after finishing off the rest of the blood and replacing the goblet upon the silver platter. She might have smiled if her heart didn't feel so heavy.

"No need to thank me," Rima replied airily. "You're going to pay me back after all. You can start by telling me why you haven't moved an inch since the last time I left you here. It's kinda creepy if I'm being honest. Not even I can sit still that long."

"You couldn't possibly understand," Ruka said, crossing her arms with a heavy sigh.

Rima just raised her eyebrow, swiping a hairbrush from the dresser before she moved to plop on the mattress just behind her older vampire friend.

"Try me," Rima soothed as she began to stroke the brush through Ruka's long brown hair. Her hair really needed a good brushing anyway. The ginger haired vampire brushed nice and slow, each stroke smoothing out the hair in long streams before letting it fall back down against Ruka's back like ripples in a pond. Rima started in the back, slowing moving around to the sides and coming back around to brush again as Ruka started to relax.

"It's that Cross girl," Ruka finally said, balling up her fists and forcing out the words like they were the dirtiest things she'd ever spoken. "Ever since she showed up, all he ever does is dote upon her."

"Lord Kaname?" Rima asked quietly, never letting up with her reassuring brush strokes.

"He used to adore me. When he needed blood, he would come to me. When he wanted to talk, he would come to me. Now he won't even _look_ at me," Ruka whispered, a torrent of emotions flooding through her body as the words came pouring out of her. She sighed, and hot tears began to trickle down her cheeks at the admission of her wounded pride. Body trembling, she turned to look at Rima with a pleading look in her soft brown eyes. "What is wrong with me Rima? Why doesn't he care about me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," Rima replied with a caring smile as she reached out with her fingertips to wipe away Ruka's tears. She turned Ruka around so the pair were facing each other on the bed, sitting cross-legged, and took Ruka's hands in her own. "Listen. I'll give you my professional opinion as a model, but you have to promise not to hit me."

"Of course I won't," Ruka admonished, "but I don't understand. What does your silly hobby have to do with my problem?"

"Just listen," Rima insisted, gently squeezing Ruka's hands. When the older vampire still looked uncertain she added, "if you don't, Mr. Buttersworth will be very displeased with you," nodding to the gray rabbit plushie with the top hat and bow-tie that sat atop the pillows behind them. Both women giggled as the rabbit just watched.

"There's that smile that lights up the room," Rima said with an approving nod. "Capturing happiness in a moment is one of the most important parts of modeling, but even without it, you've got the whole package. I mean... just look at you."

Rima let go of Ruka's hands and sat back with her fingers stroking her chin to give her best 'thinking' pose before beginning to heap her praise upon her friend.

"Your hair is long and luscious. It's silky smooth, and the color is so unique, like homemade apple pie. Your eyes are just a tad darker to give a nice contrast, and they have this regal quality about them that makes people want to look up to you. Mind you, they have to because you're so tall. That's a good thing by the way. It means you have long, sculpted legs. People will always notice you in a crowd, and why wouldn't they? Your breasts are perfect. Your hips are to die for, and your skin is so soft and moist that we'd never even know you did die for them!"

"It's true!" Rima exclaimed when she saw Ruka blushing from all the praise. The younger vampire grinned, hoping that what she had to say next would push Ruka over the edge.

"That's not the reason why so many people love you though. The reason is because you're so self confident. I mean... you're Ruka Souen bitch! You're hot. You're smart. You're witty. You come from a noble family. You're better than lots of people, and you know it. If Lord Kaname doesn't want you or your blood, he's an idiot that doesn't deserve you. I mean... I know I want you. I'd taste your blood right now if you'd let me."

"Rima..." Ruka gasped in surprise, her undead heart stirring in her chest from this new and unexpected flood of emotions. "You... you do?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Rima replied as long fangs extended from her pouty lips. Her serene blue eyes turned to the deep ruby red of a vampire that wants to feed, but she managed to keep her primal instincts in check. "I think you're amazing. I don't care what Lord Kaname thinks. Will you... will you be my chalice tonight Ruka?"

"I... yes..." Ruka stammered, scooting back on the bed to lay on her back, looking up at her friend in wide eyed wonder.

Rima crawled atop Ruka like a predator on the prowl but quickly moved to curl up next to her, pressing the softness of her form against the older vampire's side. Arms and legs entwined in a loving embrace. Rima stroked Ruka's long brown hair with her fingers as she pressed a gentle kiss upon the delicate flesh of Ruka's neck.

"You are so beautiful..." Rima whispered between soft kisses. Her fingertips trailed down the length of Ruka's arm, sending tingles of joy cascading through the brunette's slender frame until finally linking their fingers together with a reassuring squeeze.

"Rima... I don't know what to say.." Ruka gasped in reply, the words barely managing to escape her lips. She returned the squeeze and watched as the ginger haired vampire that snuggled so close seemed to glow in the flickering candlelight.

"Then don't say anything," Rima whispered, gazing up at Ruka with eyes full of desire before pressing a soft kiss to Ruka's lips. The pair held each other close, each melting further into the other's protective embrace as soft and yearning kisses slowly grew to burning, passion-laced sucks. Lips joined together as tongues danced, only allowing muffled sounds of joy to escape from the snug kiss. Fingers brushed along smooth skin and through silky hair. Toes curled in delight.

"I need you now," Rima gasped breathily once she pulled back from the kiss, fangs protruding from her lips even as her tongue slid along them to taste the saliva Ruka had left there.

"Take me.." Ruka whispered. She tilted her head to expose the delicate flesh of her neck, letting waves of light brown hair slide down her shoulder as she bit her lip in anticipation.

Rima did not need to be told twice. She leaned forward, alabaster white fangs outstretched toward the object of her desire until sinking them into Ruka's flesh like swords into a trusty sheath. The brunette winced for but a moment, but the pain was almost immediately washed away by a wave of ecstasy. Her body went limp in Rima's arms, only soft gasps escaping her lips. Rima slowly sucked her blood as if tasting vintage wine from a golden chalice.

Desire raged through Rima's small form. Ruka's blood tasted better than she could have possibly imagined. The vampire within her wanted it all, and it wanted it now, but Rima's love for her roommate and her desire to cherish the brunette's lovely crimson nectar inspired her to resist her urges. She went as slow as she could, gently kneading Ruka's neck with her lips and taking small gulps after letting the delicious life essence swirl around her tongue. The ginger haired vampire held onto Ruka all the while, pressing little creases into the sides of her uniform with her fingertips and making little swirls along the edges of Ruka's skirt with one hand while gently brushing her fingertips all the way through Ruka's long, luscious hair with her other hand. Ruka was like a lovely little doll in her arms, and Rima wanted to love her and cherish her as long as she could, never abandoning her for anything or anyone.

Eventually, Rima withdrew her fangs when she knew she'd taken as much as she could. Ruka gasped and shuddered, cuddling up to Rima as if her body had just been sparked back to life. Meanwhile, Rima licked up the residual trickles of blood from Ruka's neck, sealing the wounds closed as if they'd never happened. When all was clean, Rima looked up at Ruka with eyes that had regained their normal lustrous blue hue. Each woman hugged, watching each other glow under the flickering candlelight, but they knew that they didn't need the help of any candles to glow tonight. They had a more powerful glow that came from the heart.

"Still determined to stay cooped up in this little room?" Rima asked, gentling brushing a finger through Ruka's hair.

"With you here, there's no reason to leave now is there?" Ruka grinned. She wrapped the surprised Rima up in a loving embrace and blew out the candle.


End file.
